The Beauty Gamer
by yukio00
Summary: -Blank- A girl from our world is now stuck into Ino Yamanaka body, but with a plus, That the so called body now contain the gamer power. Watch as she will break the cannon and annoyed so many people with her arrogance signature. (SI/Ino-Gamer)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. All right is given to the right , the reason I choose her is because I never see her as the body that get the gamer power so I make her, This is because of 9 of you guys voting for Naruto too.**

* * *

 ***HORNNN!* *CRASH* *Screchhh* *KYAAA!***

' _Ah, This is how I am going to die huh.._ ' I watch as a blurry people start to crowding me, a bright blue and red light could be seen. ' _Ah, Sorry mom, seems that I'm going to go first.. It's ok right? You still have 3 other kids.. -blank- Now you guys can be peaceful when I'm gone right?'_ I harshly chuckle as I felt blood coming from my mouth and burning feeling inside of my lungs.

"Ahhaha" I gasp as my bitter voice could be heard, "It's- O-" * _Cough*_ "Ok-kay, I- it's N- Not" _*cough* *Cough*_ "It's not your f-fault kid" I whiz and gasp for a second to storage oxygent for my next word I'm going to said and pat the crying kid. "S-so Don't think yeah?" I told her, The little kid that I just saved from a nearly car accident. "I- I'm just goi- going to go to vacation.." I try to hush the kid and patting her in her head causing blood stain in her head and cheek.

She still continued crying and hugging her mom, I think it's not because I'm dying for her.. It's because of the wound that I currently have. I felt somebody picking my body up as gentle as they could, but I couldn't help it.. I'm dying, In a really fast pace.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *BEEEEPPPPPP***

Suddenly I felt bliss as I heard the sound, Ah, I would never imagine I died at this age, But it's ok.. at least I died in meaningful life..

* * *

 **[GAME OVER]**

 **[Load]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[NHAF#DS!^JH% &]**

 **[FIXED]**

* * *

Huh? Oh fuck yes. My sisters would be jealous of this.. Hehe,

I open my eyes and I was greeted by a bright purple ceiling,

"What the heck?" I said with my squeaky voice.. What in the world? I start to standing up and I see a blond hair strand. "I'm not even blond"

I look to where the mirror at and I finally find it, but I notice that this kid, oh boy.. she seems to be pampered and spoilt a lot.

I look at the reflection of a long blond hair girl with a blue eyes and pale skin. Oh hell no.

 **[ Ino Yamanaka ]**

 **[ Lv. 1 ]**

Shit, I became the blond princess.. I mean when I get my puberty in this body I will be gorgeous.. But seriously.. Let's try to see her skill, as I recall the Gamer saying **Stats** And I was greeted by a blue rectangle

* * *

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Yamanaka Heir**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 1 [ 0% /100% ]**

 **Hp: 175**

 **CHK: 13,000**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEF: 1**

 **INT: 13 (3+10)**

 **WIS: 14 (4+10)**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 10**

 **Money: 100 Ryo**

 **Yamanaka Heir:** + **10 Int, +10 Wis, +100Hp**

* * *

Hmm, All the stats is low except the Charisma and Luck.. As expected.. She's rather charismatic and outgoing kid even though she still a small kids as the anime hinted.

Also the title help my Int and Wis and the Hp growing.. And the **CHK** , I don't know if it's normal or not like that, but I think that's a lot? meh..

And the luck.. What's up with the high Luck? But I'll take it.. But before that, Let's change the setting shall we.

* * *

 **[ Difficulty: Easy ]**

 **[ Auto-loot:** **Yes** **]**

 **[ BGM: Yes ]**

 **[ Cheat: Yes ]**

 **[ Auto Map: Yes ]**

 **[ HUD: Yes ]**

* * *

After I change the setting to what I want I start going downstair and making a plan how I should act.

"Good morning Honey" Ino- I mean mother said to me, Wait.. is that Japanese? Am I secretly Max Japanese language? Whoa.. nice… "Honey, are you ok?" She asked as she put the plate that she's been holding in the table and start to walk toward me.. Hmm, If I was a chibi Ino, What would I need to do?

Being a brat of course!

"It's nothing Momm!" I whine like a brat I am and sit near the chair.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked again.

"Yesssss Mommm" I said as I eat the breakfast she made me. "I'm going okay Mom, Tell Dad I love him" I said as I kiss her cheek and said I love you to her and walk away ignoring a weird face she made.

 **[ Noriko Yamanaka ]**

 **[ Lv: ? ]**

"Hmm.."

* * *

I pull out Map and start to walk toward the Academy and I saw a pinkette. Hmm, I have a mixed feeling about her..

 **[ Sakura Haruno ]**

 **[ Lv: 2 ]**

"Ino-Pig! There you are!" She scream and lunge at me. Shit her level are higher than mine.

What's her nickname again.. If I'm not wrong "Forehead-Girl! Seems that you're happy that you're in a presence of a future Mrs. Uchiha Huh?" I said that with my nose up in the air and began to act.

 **[Acting skill gained]**

"Wha? How dare you Ino-Pig!" She scream and we start arguing until we reach the classroom, I pretend to be mad as I didn't sit with Sasuke. So I just took a seat beside Kiba.. All the level in this class filled with 1-4 with the highest of course the Uchiha.. Tch

As Iruka-Sensei explain us about Body Replacement Technique and he show us

 **[Body Replacement Technique skill gained]**

So I can just watch people doing it while I'm getting the skill? Are you serious? This is totally broken and I'm loving every inch of this! Thank god I chose the Easy mode..

After a while, I start to focusing on something and finally what I want here .. :}

 **[Appraisal skill gained]**

After Sensei finish teaching us about the basic about it -I of course Ignore it- and we move to another station which is Taijutsu..

From what I watch we could either fight someone in the arena or just sit down.. I of course choose sitting down near Shikamaru as he's sleeping near the log. I also learn a skill

* * *

 **[Academy Taijutsu skill gained]**

 **[Basic Hyuuga Stance skill gained]**

 **[Basic Inuzuka Stance skill gained]**

 **[Basic Aburame Stance skill gained]**

 **[Uchiha Stance skill gained]**

* * *

And I doesn't regret it a bit. This is power I tell you, I'm loving this. But then, I jinx it..

"We will have a sparring test for Taijutsu today" A random Chunin told us, he was greeted by "AWW!" or "WHYYY?" and a wailing agony in the background -me-.

If I'm not wrong my **STR** is 3.. I feel like it's low.. So I pull out my stats and put 5 on **STR** , Ok.. I'm ready!

* * *

 **[** **Aced the Test** **]**

 _[_ _A sudden Taijutsu Sparring Test, Ace this and stay in the top 3 for Taijutsu ]_

 _[ Beat 1 civilian ]_

 _[ Beat 1 clan kid ]_

 _ **[ Reward: 25% Exp, 40 Ryo, 5 Basic Shuriken. ]**_

 _ **[ Bonus Reward: 15% Each Civilians, 10 Ryo and 20% Each Clan kids, 20 Ryo ]**_

* * *

Oh yes, I will beat them up.. I don't know about the clan kids but I know for sure that I'll beat the civilian kid! Yosh! I'm fired up!

"Ino-Pig! What's wrong with you? Are you scared that I'll win this and Sasuke-kun will recognize me?" The pinkette said as She said that.

"Forehead-girl! Don't worry! I am, indeed destined to win!" We then argued and was stopped as It's my turn to spar. I was pair up with a civilian. Heh, Yes!

 **[Appraisal]** I check his stats and his chakra is lower than me.. Really Low actually.. And the health too..

 **[ Kida Iwane ]**

 **[ Level: 2 ]**

 **[ Hp: 25 CHK: 20 ]**

Ehh.. I think I can deal with this easily.. ' _No! Bad Ino'_ I start mentally slapping my head as I grew arrogance.

We bow at each other and start the stance, I use the Academy stence because it will be suspicious if I use the other clan stance. **[Academy Taijutsu]**

"Remember, the first one that draw blood ok? And.. Start" As random Sensei said that, we start to jump and start to Hitting each other, This skill is easy to use as I just think what I need to hit,

 **-5Hp** I aim at his hand so he he couldn't hit me so he will reliance with his feet.

I kept Hitting him as fast and hard as I can, Also I continued doging his blow. I could say I look pretty cool with this.

"Stop!" Sensei stop us "Yamanaka Ino is the winner" He said and tell Kida to go to the nurse.

"Cha! Ino-Pig! How dare you look cool in front of Sasuke-kun" the pinkette told me as I walk out of the clearing.

"Hmph! Of course I'll" I said with my nose up in the air again and we back to an argument.

I beat 4 Civilian student including that Amy kid.. Couldn't forget about her, That arrogance little runt, But it's ok.. I show her where her place at. Bottom of my shoe.

"Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba" Sensei called and we walk toward training ground.

 **[Kiba Inuzuka]**

 **[Lv: 4]**

 **[Hp: 175 Chk: 250 ]**

"Same rule" Sensei said "Ready.. Go" Then we both jump at each other and Lunge with our might, He hit pretty hard.. I lost **4 Hp** that time.. But it's not compared to mine.

 **-5 Hp** I rear hit him in his chest so it will stop when his heart for a second and let me have time to hit him more.

 **-5 Hp** His jaw is next,

 **-5 Hp** Then now his ribs

As I continued hitting him he hit my stomach and the result is i lost **7 Hp** but I ignore the pain and continued hitting him.

 **[Pain Resistance skill gained]**

"Stop!" Sensei stop both of us "Yamanaka Ino Win!" He said and told us to go to the nurse. I told him I'm ok and I can bear with the pain. Sensei just raise his eyebrow at me and just telling me to sit down.

I grinned as I win with the clan kid.. It's kinda easy as I have bigger **Hp** and **ChK** than them.. But seriously though, This power is broken and I loved it. Then I beat up 2 more civilian students.

"Alright, Here's is the Result!" Sensei told us " Rank 1 is Uchiha Sasuke, Rank 2 is Yamanaka Ino, Rank 3-" I ignore him

* * *

 **[ Quest Complete ]**

 _ **[ +155% Exp, 130 Ryo, 5 Standard Shuriken ]**_

* * *

 **Ping! Level up!**

Now, Let's see if I can fix some **stats**..

* * *

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Yamanaka Heir**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 2 [ 15% /100% ]**

 **Hp: 950**

 **CHK: 13,000**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEF: 1**

 **INT: 13 (3+10)**

 **WIS: 14 (4+10)**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 10**

 **Money: 230 Ryo**

 **Yamanaka Heir: +10 Int, +10 Wis, +100Hp**

* * *

Seems that each time I level up they gave me free 5 spend point.. ' _I think I need to put some_ _ **Def**_ _as It's the lowest.._ ' I think about it and place the point to where the stats suppose to be.

"I'm home~" I told my parent as I entering the house. I greet my mother as I inform her that I Rank 2 in Taijutsu, she's proud of me and asking me if I want something.. I ask her for a Jutsu, at first she's unsure but after I beg her she decided to teach me Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique.. As she shown me how to do the seal and use it on the squirrel I finally learned it.

 **[Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Skill Gained]**

 **[Clone Technique skill Gained]**

 **[Transformation skill gained]**

I finally learned 3 skill, she told me when I graduate the Academy I will receive the clan Technique.. I was so happy and Excited for that to happens.

Weeks past by, I've been leveling up by taking quest and side quest from my family as I help with the flower shop.. I also learn Poison, Poison resistance, Body Flicker Technique, Weapon Mastery, Cooking, Gathering, Gardening, and Sealing Tag.

I've been in the training ground too to raised up my **STR** and **Vit,** And my **stats** is like this now..

* * *

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Yamanaka Heir**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 6 [ 45% /100% ]**

 **Hp: 280**

 **CHK: 13,000**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEF: 4**

 **INT: 13 (3+10)**

 **WIS: 14 (4+10)**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 22**

 **Money: 5,230 Ryo**

 **Yamanaka Heir: +10 Int, +10 Wis, +100Hp**

* * *

I could say I'm proud of this, And today is the Graduation day.. Finally, I've been waiting for this.

I passed the graduation test and put my headband in my waist as like what the original Ino do because I just don't know where i'll put it.

I also change my clothing, it's a Dark purple crop top with a fishnet inside, a spandex with a half Purple skirt with the pouch for my Shurikens and the Bombing Tag.

I came out from the building and face my proud face parents, They hug me and telling me congratulation as they piggy back me toward home. They start to teaching me the clan Jutsu.

 **[Shinranshin no Jutsu skill gained]**

 **[Shintenshin no Jutsu skill gained]**

After I gain the skill, I go to the backyard to try to make any Jutsu with English name, so people couldn't copy it.

"Hmm, What to make, what to make" I mumble but then I recall the mist technique..

I start to Imaginate bunch of leave cover up the whole entire ground and finally something I made

 **[Leaves Rain skill gained]**

Yes! Finally! It took me hours to make this happened, I then check my stats and it's only taking **20 CHK** , Good.. I also learned that 1 **Int** =1000 **Chk** , so if I want more **Chk** , I need to put it on **Int**.

I also Learned Chakra Reinforcement, Where you put your chakra in a certain body part -like your fist- to make it more stronger.

 **[Chakra Reinforcement skill gained]**

"Team seven: Haruno Sakura," said the pinkette looking at Iruka Sensei expectantly

 **[ Sakura Haruno ]**

 **[ Lv: 3 ]**

 **[ Hp: 95 CHK: 50 ]**

"Uzumaki Naruto" "YES!" "NOOOOO!"

 **[ Naruto Uzumaki ]**

 **[ Lv: 2 ]**

 **[ Hp: 120 CHK: 40,000 ]**

Holly shittake! What's up with his **CHK**

"Shut up!, Good.. And the Last Member is Uchiha Sasuke" "NOOOOO!" "YESS CHA! TRUE LOVE WIN"

 **[ Sasuke Uchiha ]**

 **[ Lv: 5 ]**

 **[ Hp: 250 CHK: 450 ]**

Of course.. He's stronger than us, except me.. ' _Heh, I'm stronger than you Uchiha_ ' I smugly thinking as Sensei said who's in team 8, and team 9 still active.

"Team 10 consistent of -" I already know who will be in my team as I look at their level.

 **[ Shikamaru Nara ]**

 **[ Lv: 5 ]**

 **[ Hp: 220 CHK: 530 ]**

 **[ Chouji Akamichi ]**

 **[ Lv: 4 ]**

 **[ Hp: 300 CHK: 320 ]**

Oh, so they're an Offense and Defense eh? Nice.. and they have me.. The bombing maniac.. I'm here trying to make a C2 and C3.. or maybe at least C1 first..

Hehe, and maybe I could make a granate if I devour a blacksmith skill? Yesssss.. I like the sound of it..

We were waiting for our Sensei and finally he arrived with another Sensei team .

He led us toward the forest clearing and we each sit n the log.

"So, Let's do the test immediately" As he said that he start to attacking us.

 **[ Asuma Sarutobi ]**

 **[ Lv: ? ]**

 **[ Hp: ? CHK: ? ]**

His level is **?** , That's mean his level is higher than us.. Of course

"Ino try to hit him as I holding him" Shikamaru told me. "Uhn" I said and pull up my Shuriken and start to dash toward our Sensei and put some chakra on it so it will effective greatly.

"Choji, now!" Shikamaru said, I just pretend I know what he's saying.. And back off so Chouji have a space.

Chouji body seems to be expanding and blowing up.. Wow, beautiful

For about 2 hours we attack our sensei "Stop, It's enough" he said and smiling at us "You guys pass".

He told us to meet him in the same training ground tomorrow at 0700, We nod and exhausted walking toward home. After I reach home I tiredly tell my parent goodnight and slam my body to my bed and I sleep in a second.

I woke up, freshen up and eating breakfast that mom already made it for me and told her that I need to go fast, she laugh at me and saying good luck.

Arrived at the Training Ground, I start to read about the Blacksmith book that I bought while I was on the way here.

 **[Blacksmith skill gained]**

"Yesssss" I hiss as I didn't notice how Shikamaru raising his eyebrow at me.

"Troublesome.." I heard him mumbling an I of course ignore him and checking the **skill** that I have.

* * *

 **Skill**

 **Gamer Mind** **Max [P]**

 **Gamer Body** **Max [P]**

 **Acting [P] 3**

 **Pain Resistance [P] 2**

 **Poison resistance [P] 7**

 **Weapon Mastery [P] 9**

 **Cooking [P] 5**

 **Gathering [P] 5**

 **Gardening [P] 7**

 **Appraisal** **10 Max**

 **Blacksmith 1**

 **Poison 7**

 **Academy Taijutsu** **10 Max**

 **Basic Hyuuga Stance [T] 6**

 **Basic Inuzuka Stance [T] 7**

 **Basic Aburame Stance [T] 2**

 **Uchiha Stance [T] 5**

 **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique [G] 7**

 **Clone Technique [N] 6**

 **Body Replacement Technique [N] 6**

 **Transformation [N] 7**

 **Body Flicker Technique [N] 6**

 **Shinranshin no Jutsu [N]** **10 Max**

 **Shintenshin no Jutsu [N]** **10 Max**

 **Leaves Rain [N] 9**

 **Chakra Reinforcement [N] 8**

 **Sealing Tag [F] 7**

* * *

Oh, and apparently if it's reach 10, it'll be maxed out..

Oh, if I want to make any sealing tag I can just chant the name out loud and think how many sealing tag I want, 1 tag equals to 5 **CHK** so I mostly making batch of em..

Also there's many difference of sealing tag I can have.. I got the sealing tag, Bombing one, and the healing one.

Sensei finally arrive and my musing stop.

"So, how about we introduce ourself to each other?" He ask us.

I just looking at him dumbly, and let the two boys do it before me, because I'm sure I don't want to go first.

"Troublesome.. Fine, I'm Shikamaru Nara, I mostly focusing on offense" Told you "My speciality is my Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu from my clan" He then stop.

"Any thing that you're bad at?" Asuma Sensei ask him.

"Hmm, I'm bad at Taijutsu" He told us, "Hmph It's ok! Your Ino-sama is here good at Taijutsu" I arrogantly assure him..

I also start calling my name Ino-sama because it's more fun and effective to annoyed people.

"Yes yes" then he mumble "Troublesome women" I, of course ignore him.. Chouji went second and telling us that he's good at Defense and bad at genjutsu..

Finally it's my turn.

"As you guys know, I am Ino Yamanaka, but call me Ino-Sama" I said as I put my hand in my mouth range and let out an "Ohohoho" sound

"I'm great at many things, but mainly Taijutsu and NInjutsu, I'm currently learning Fuinjutsu and I just achieve of making Healing tag. Also, I only know 1 Genjutsu.. But again as I said, I am good at everything so again, I doesn't have anything that I'm not good at" I arrogantly said and they just roll their eyes at me.

"Ok then, So, today we will train our chakra" As he said that he start to teach us Chakra Training by showing us that he can climb without his hand..

 **[Chakra Manipulation skill gained]**

I get a new skill as Sensei told us how to do it. We all run through the tree and I'm the one who manage to reach the top.. After a while though..

After that Sensei let me to just hang out, so I ask him if he have any Genjutsu that I can learn. He said he doesn't so I disappointedly left him and trying to make a new Jutsu for my happiness.

So I went to the north of the training ground and trigger something.

* * *

 **[ Dungeon 5 ]**

 **[** _ **A dungeon that filled with Lv.5-15 Mob ]**_

* * *

Woah, This is my first dungeon.. ' _If I enter.. Will they be worried?'_ I think about it for a second and decided that they will not.. So I enter it.

* * *

 **[ Civilian Zombie ]**

 **[ Lv:5 ]**

 **[ Hp:100 CHK: 10 ]**

Wow, I love my life.. I pull out my exploding tag -many of them- and throw it to the head, because of my basic knowledge they will die if it's hard enough to blow their head,

 ***BOOM!* +5%, 10 Ryo** and the head splatter everywhere.. "I LOVE THISSSS!"

After awhile I keep attacking them I stop because I want to check my level..

* * *

 **[Stats** ]

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Yamanaka Heir**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 11 [ 15% /100% ]**

 **Hp: 280**

 **CHK: 3000**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEF: 4**

 **INT: 13 (3+10)**

 **WIS: 14 (4+10)**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 57**

 **Money: 35,550 Ryo | 4 G, 29 S, 78 B**

 **Yamanaka Heir: +10 Int, +10 Wis, +100Hp**

* * *

Ok, so I level up about 5 times, I also get a gold drop.. And I think I'm done with this, So I walk out to the transparent door an I teleport back to the living world.

* * *

 **[ Inventory ]**

 **| 75 Bones | 37 Rotten Teeth | 56 Zombie Guts | 3 Skill books |**

* * *

Wow, Maybe the bones and the teeth is an Ingredient for any weapon? And the guts is for.. Poison? Yeah.. just go with that..

3 Skill books? Well then.. Hello there!

 **[ Aid Skill Book ]**

 _Heal Commander, healing rate 120%, increase caster's 100% Aid rate for 2 rounds._

 **[ Poison Hit skill book ]**

 _Attack enemy vanguard, growing rate 185%, decrease enemy's healing effect for 4 Rounds._

 **[ Rain of Thousand Weapon skill book ]**

 _Attack enemy assaulter with any weapon, growing rate 140%._

Wow.. 'l _et's try to learn all shall we_ '

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!**

 **[Aid skill learned]**

 **[Poison Hit skill learned]**

 **[Rain of Thousand Weapon skill learned]**

Yes! I finally have another Healing skill.. Now I just need another Genjutsu skill.. And bought another weapon because I only have this standard shuriken..

I want a friggin big ass weapon.. So I can look badass..

"So sensei.. Can I go now?" I ask him as I arrive back toward the training ground.

"Hmm, Maybe" He said while he smoke, "Please?" I beg him and finally he said the the training finish and we can go home..

I pull up the map and went to the closest weapon store.

I arrive at 'Musata Weapon Shop', I browse the weapon and search for any cool looking sword or anything to be exact.

"Need any help?" A feminine voice ask as I browse the weapon

"Ah yes, I want a big ass looking weapon" I bluntly said as I face her

 **[ Tenten Musata ]**

 **[ Lv: 9 ]**

 **[ Hp:1,500 CHK:740 ]**

Oh.. wow.. What a small village..

"Hmm, what are you looking for? A sword? Fan? Naginata? Morning star?" She start to questioning me with bunch list of weapons.. I told her I want to see Naginata and the Morning Star.

I ending up choosing Morning star because the shape of it is larger than my own, and it's requiere a big **STR** to wield it.. Also the spike on on the black iron Cylinder that decorated with red cloth so I could hold it.

I'm in love so I bought it, It's cost me about 15,000.. And apparently that's a lot.. I doesn't know how the money work in this world so I bargain with her, finally I can have it for about 8,700 Ryo.. I pay for my weapon and run toward the training ground as fast as I can..

Which is slow consider how heavy the morning star is.

And If I'm not wrong my spend point is around 50 ish.. I start to allocate 37 on my **STR** and 15 on my **DEF**.

* * *

 **|| As your STR achieve 50, you gained The Bloodthirster skill ||**

* * *

 **[The Bloodthirster skill learned]**

Wow, nicee.. If I'm not wrong this skill is the same as the League of Legends one that steal your opponent blood when you attack it.. This will be pretty useful to Increase my Weapon Mastery skill from 1 to any level that are better than 1.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **Here's the Fic that you guys been voting for.. Naruto with the gamer skill and the player is Ino Yamanaka, I choose her, again, because I doesn't really see any Gamer fic with her as the Main chara.. Enjoy.. Also, doesn't forget to check another Gamer Fic in my account. I'm trying to make my account all about gamer Fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's..**

 **Enjoy, I'll try to update once a week like the other gamer fic..**

* * *

All I do is grinding and farming the monster.. I have only found 3 Dungeon, Leveling up my Weapon Mastery to the highest as I can.. And my academy taijutsu evolved to be an advanced taijutsu..

I also share my secret to Shika and Choji, I also bring them to the dungeon as well for them to level up or at least catch up to me.

All my skill been evolving too, Their skill also.

All weeks since then and we only do D-rank mission, he told us that we're not experience enough and at least we need to do 50 D-rank mission to accomplish D-rank mission.

I push Shikamaru to do many D-rank -as a team of course- because he been slacking all the way.. And left Choji and I do all the work, which I am not appreciate it.

"C'mon Shikamaru! We only need to do one more and it's only painting the fence!" My voice can be heard as Choji just keep munching on his chips

"Troublesome.. I just want to take a nap, is it that hard women?"

"Yes! It is" I said to him "It's only one more and I don't want you to messed it up!" I scream like a banshee as what real Ino do, Damn.. I'm a really good actor.

"Ughh, that's what you said 7 hours ago" He whine again and look at Choji for support him, Which Choji look away fast as if someone stole his chips.

"Well" I said "My word is your rule" I arrogantly said and skipping toward the client house ignoring a mumble of 'troublesome' and incoherent word he said.

After an hour or so we finish the job and get our share, which not much.. We only get 500 Ryo per person..

Asuma sensei disband us after we got our share and laughing at Shikamaru face as he said that then walk away.

"C'mon Shikamaru, cheer up!" I said to him as Choji and I laughing at his enraged face,

"Tch, troublesome.. I'm going, it's already late," He said and soon he said goodbye to us while Choji said the same thing.

* * *

"Well then, what am I going to do right now?" I said in an empty clearing forest.

From all the fanfiction I've read in earth, it's always told that Ino parent is always doting on her and spoiled her.. They may spoil her, but they rarely dot on her..

The cause of that is because her father is a clan head and in the council, He always busy.. And rarely he came home, but when he's home he spoil Ino with love.

And her mother is a different thing, she may not in council, or a clan head.. But she's busy with her own way,

She have to take care of the flower shop or either she go gossiping with the other wives in the tea shop near the house,

And when it's her gossiping time, it's Ino turn to watch over the flower shop..

I don't know what the real Ino do when she have a free time.. I mean last time I already train like crazy, and I don't think I want to train no more..

I mean I'm not a training fanatic, I'm a power fanatic.. That's like two different things.

"You're in the way" a smooth cold voice I could hear from in front of me.

I look up, and I see a Lilac color eyes. Oh.. Ohh

 **[ Neji Hyuuga ]**

 **[ Lv:14 ]**

 **[ Hp: 1450 CHK:6500 ]**

Again, What a small world.

"I'm in your way?" I ask him "No. never in My life I'm in anyone way, The only thing that's a problem is, You're the one that are in _MY_ way"

He raise his eyebrow at me then scowl

"Hmph, that's right" I said and I walk toward _MY_ way. This is fun..

I got a feeling that if I don't have anything to do I constantly annoying people on daily basis..

I felt a piercing glare in the back of my neck

"What?" I question the person behind me that cause it

"Hm, you're a fresh Genin aren't you?" He arrogantly ask ' _Oh hell no, The only one that can be allowed to be arrogance is me'_

"Yea, and what?" As I challengingly raise my eyebrow at him.

"Hmmp, as a freshly Gennin will know" He smugly smirk at me.. What is wrong with him?

"That's it, let's duel shall we?" I said as my temper grow higher at him.

He then smirk at me and nod.. He led the way. ' _This bitch'_

' _Will know pain'_ I said.. Copyright it to the original owner of that quote ftw..

* * *

I smugly smirk at him, and as my earth Dad said, "Who's my bitch now" to him. -That's literally what my dad teach us sibling irl-

I basically spamming explosive tag and my baby Lucifer with a help of my abnormally high **STR** that I put my stats on.

I left him in the training ground, After I heal him of course.. But seriously, never messed with a girl that successfully create a hand grenade,

And of course.. My baby Lucifer help me.

* * *

"Team 10 reporting for the mission" Sensei told the Hokage,

 **[ Haruzen Sarutobi ]**

 **[ Lv:? ]**

 **[ Hp:? CHK:? ]**

 **[ Asuma Sarutobi ]**

 **[ Lv:? ]**

 **[ Hp:? CHK:? ]**

 **[ Ino Yamanaka ]**

 **[ Lv:18 ]**

 **[ Hp:3,000 CHK:13,000 ]**

 **[ Shikamaru Nara ]**

 **[ Lv:15 ]**

 **[ Hp:1650 CHK:7500 ]**

 **[ Choji Akimichi ]**

 **[ Lv:15 ]**

 **[ Hp:2300 CHK:5450 ]**

"Can we do C-Rank now?" I ask Hokage and ignoring Shikamaru famous catch praise.. Which we _all_ know 'Troublesome'.

"Yes, There's a merchant from the waterfall village" He told us and he went to the detail, which is that we need to guard this merchant..

I just hope Team 10 is not as unlucky as team 7.

"Ah so Soma-san, What do you trade?" I politely ask him.. He's clean by the way

 **[ Soma Kojuki ]**

 **[ Lv:2 ]**

 **[ Hp:40 CHK:15 ]**

Yuup, he just a normal civilian..

"Ahh, I trade goods from the Waterfall village to Konoha" Ok then, it does not answer my question

"Oh.. Cool" then I look at his 'son'

 **[ Kogen Mikoto ]**

 **[ Lv:17 ]**

 **[ Hp:1290 CHK:5320 ]**

Now this.. This one is definitely suspicious.

I, of course ignoring him and bothering Shikamaru and laughing at Choji and Sensei joke.

"Women, get off me" Shikamaru scowl as I jump to his back.

"No, This Ino-sama leg is tired" I answer him as I dangle My leg as a prove to him

He raise his eyebrow at me but because He know me long enough he drop the argument and mumbling about 'Troublesome Women' in his breath.

I got a feeling he's stronger than his look, and I just prove it right.. Nice

"Shika, you work out?" I ask him as I could felt his muscle.. Also his biceps could shown from his clothing.

 **+1 Wis**

"Tch, yeah.. My mom been nagging me since I graduate"

"This Ino-sama approve" I said as I thumbs up to him from his back while Choji is dying from choking on his chips and wheezing.

* * *

We finally arrived at the Village, maybe we don't actually have the 'C-Rank' curse.. This is awesome.. Easy money.

"Ino, quiet." Shika stop me from my singing, I want to protest but seeing he's serious face I kept quiet.

I look that Asuma-sensei and Chouji closen up to Shika as I'm still in his back.

"What's wrong?" I whisper at them as their face becoming stern, shit.. Did I just Jinx it?

"Did you notice something from this Village?" He whisper as if that's answering me, I look at the village and I actually don't notice it.

As If he know what i'm thinking he again told me, "There's no female in this Village, And they're eyes constantly shifting toward you"

Well damn, I finally notice.. Shit, I want to ask what's wrong but then we have Asuma-Sensei that level is still question mark so I think we're good.

"Asuma-sensei" I whisper at him and see he nod which means he hear me,

"Let's get out of here fast, This Ino-sama is creeped out" I whisper to him and ignoring Shika and Choji snort.

Then suddenly they all smile at me.. What? Are they possessed?

"Ino" Ignoring me when I add -sama when he said that "This will be a lesson for you" Then he scream "Now Shikamaru!"

And I felt shika throw me.. " _YOU BITCHHH!_ "

* * *

I hate this.. I'm currently next to the merchant 'son'.

Apparently he's a prince that are searching for a strong wife. And Team 10 -exclude me- plan this. This is actually a B-rank mission as that he's arrogance as well like me and they thought that I will learn.

I will not.

I _will_ be back and take a revenge on them.. Yessss, But first let me deal with this annoyance first.

"I told you, This Ino-Sama doesn't want to marry you" I scream at his smug face.

He smirk at me "You, will be mine. Every girl in this Village want to be in your place" By the way, all the women in this Village is actually in the Shrine, he said It's always happen once or twice a month.

That's why all the citizen looking at me because they're wondering why I'm not praying in the Shrine yet.

"Then let them take my spot, This Ino-sama is too great for you." I return him and crossing my hand. Doesn't he get it that I literally doesn't want him?

"No, they are too weak, From what I heard from your team is that you are strong, and good at everything." Oh shit, they turn my word toward me didn't they. But i will not show my weakness, so I still have my arrogance face on.

"Just give up and marry me already" Finally he lost his compose. Heh

I raise my eyebrow and smile at him. "Fuck no"

"I said-" Then he got cut off as a senbon flying toward him, my reflect is high so I took the senbon and throw it where it was from.

"Who's there?" I said with my position and pull out my Morning Star ignoring a shock face toward my way.

"Tch" voice was heard from the bush near by.

I dash toward that way and swing my baby at it. ***BOOM!*** The crater was made and smoke was covering the area.

"You said the one who guard him is a weak ninja!" The bald one scream at the tallest guy as he rush faraway from me with his bleeding and wounded arm.

"This Ino-sama is displease!" I scream at them "Have a taste of my Baby!" I jump at them and swing my Lucifer at those two while the **The Bloodthirster** is active.

 **Crit! -2,400 Hp** _**Opponent one Died.**_

I kept swinging my baby till the two of them dead.

 _ **[You Won! Beat The Khu-Khu Brother. Level up! +24,000 Ryo. Bounty: Khu-Khu Brother! Accomplish!]**_

"Well shit! Now they died This Ino-sama cannot question them" I whine.

"Troublesome, Don't worry, We already handle the other" A _Familiar_ voice was heard.

"ORAAA!" I dash and jump at them with a full speed and my baby in my hands. ***BOOM!*** "I told you sensei it's troublesome!" Shika scream like a little girl.

"ORAAA! THIS INO-SAMA IS DISPLEASE! YOU WILL TASTE _**PAIN**_!"

* * *

"And that's why you will never, I mean EVER do that to This Ino-sama" I told them as they nursing they're wound. "Now, Let's get going.. Before th-"

"No you may not!" Kogen scream was heard from the hallway.

"That." As I point my head toward the hallway "Now." I told them and they didn't even make a move and smirking at me, "Or My baby will have you guys blood" I threaten them.

They scatter and finally move,

We're running on a ninja scale level. When we finally past the gate a scream was heard.

"NOOO! MY WIFE! DON'T GOOO!" An obsessed scream was heard far away from we are.

"NO! THIS INO-SAMA DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GO TO HELL!" I scream at him as he called Guards to stop us. We run like crazy, Or I run like crazy to be precise.

"THIS INO-SAMA HATE C-RANK JUTSU!"

* * *

After that scene we got the payment by the advisory from that Kingdom. The two of my traitor of a teammate been asking for forgiveness as I throw them in 15-25 level dungeon with me inside of it non-stop.

As for Asuma-sensei I punish him by telling lies to his girlfriend, and believe me not, I manage to convince her.. I'm guessing it's because of my acting skill is maxed, wonder when it's going to envolved..

"Well, Is that please you Ino" "-sama" "Now you can take a chunin test in a week and can beat more people with.. _Baby_ of yours" Asuma Sensei told me, while I'm wondering if we're growing too fast.

 **[ Asuma Sarutobi ]**

 **[ Lv:? ]**

 **[ Hp:? CHK:? ]**

 **[ Ino Yamanaka ]**

 **[ Lv:27 ]  
[ Hp: 7,750 CHK: 33,000 ]**

 **[ Shikamaru Nara ]**

 **[ Lv:23 ]**

 **[ Hp:5,250 CHK:18,650 ]**

 **[ Choji Akimichi ]**

 **[ Lv:22 ]**

 **[ Hp:7,950 CHK:12,650 ]**

As you can see.. We grow like this because I've been putting them in the dungeon too much.. But it's ok, I got many of the drops and the money.. I am thankful that I put it on an auto-loot.

I ain't sharing, I know I'm greedy.. But that's just who I am. Plus they didn't ask for it, so it's mine.. Finder Keeper,

"Of-course this Ino-sama pleased" I arrogantly said "This Ino-sama team too, They are strong as This Ino-sama but This Ino-sama still the stronger"

"Troublesome women" -_-

" _*_ _ **Nom* *Nom***_ True shika" =o=

"You guys.." -.-;

"Shika, Let's act arrogance but weak, so we could weed the other team" I said to Shika as we team decided to hang out in Shika house.

"Troublesome, it's your talent.. Why don't you do it?" He said as he doesn't open his eyes and still closed.

".. True"

If you're wondering what are we doing, Is that we're currently think for a strategy that will we use in Chunin Exam, We decided that I will still be in my arrogance mode and face.

Also, I bought bunch of food, chips, drink and hygiene material for the second exam for us and put it on my Inventory.

* * *

We reach the stair and we found lots of people in the 'third floor' but as they know what happened we nod to each other and walk to another stair to reach the real third floor.

I will not allow them act like what the team 7 do in Canon, because that is plainly stupid.. You literally told your opponents the obvious and that's like helping them, that's not the right thing to do.. The right thing to do is you don't say shit and just continue walking.

Asuma-sensei great us, telling us good luck and kick their asses, of course we agree.

We decided that I will be the one that opening the door,

"Wow, This Ino-sama Impressed" I said as we were greeted by a bunch of scary people and bloodlust, Talking about Bloodlust.. I got the skill for it, but I'm still level 6 though.

"Ah, do you guys feel that?" I increase the sound of my voice as if I scream toward the bunch of them.

"Feel what? Troublesome.." Shika ask with a lazy smirk plastered on his lips.

" _*_ _ **Nom***_ It's too _*_ _ **Nom***_ weak _*_ _ **Nom***_ " Choji said as he continued nomming he's Chips.

Seriously, they are weak.. They're level is 11-18

But of course not Orochimaru, his level is question mark, I need to be carefull.. Then there's Kabuto, his level is 32.. I think we can reach that level and beat him if we do the dungeon all day till night for 4 day straight we will beat he's level.

 **[ Gaara no Sabaku ]**

 **[ Lv:21 ]  
[ Hp: 3,750 CHK: 25,000 ]**

 **[ Temari ]**

 **[ Lv:16 ]**

 **[ Hp:1,250 CHK:4,850 ]**

 **[ Kankuro ]**

 **[ Lv:14 ]**

 **[ Hp:1,160 CHK:3,590 ]**

"Ohoo~" I then 'Ohohohoho'ed as I see they're level. Shika look at me for a second then look away as if he solve the riddle, as for Choji, he just ignore me and continued to eating his chips.

Hours past and finally team 7 here, "Pffttt"

 **[ Sasuke Uchiha ]**

 **[ Lv:13 ]  
[ Hp: 950 CHK:2,450 ]**

 **[ Naruto Uzumaki ]**

 **[ Lv:12 ]**

 **[ Hp:6,500 CHK:45,500 ]**

 **[ Sakura Haruno ]**

 **[ Lv:7 ]**

 **[ Hp:450 CHK:500 ]**

"Oh lord.." I mumble as I shake my head.

"ORAAAA!" I scream and making team 7 lost composure. "SASUKE-KYUUUUNNN" I said with my eyes becoming the shape of a heart.

As I cling at him, Sakura and I keep argued ignoring the team 8 came out. till Kabuto came out.

 **[ Kabuto Yakushi ]**

 **[ Lv:32 ]  
[ Hp: 4,500 CHK: 12,500 ]**

The devil's came.. Hehe, I'm still powerful then him as his **Hp** and **CHK** is literally lower than mine.

This power is _so_ broken.

"Hey, you guys need to keep quiet" He said as he fixing his glasses. He explain all the thing that are obvious. All the drama goes, Sasuke asking for Gaara and Lee stats kabuto get hit, and then finally the protector came.

* * *

I sit next to a random guy. His level is obviously higher than anyone so he must be a Chunin in hiding.

"Now, Begin!" said Ibiki then we all start to scribble some word.. My **INT** is 33, so I know all this answer, I feel like Shika too, it just Choji are the one need help.

We two nod at each other and Shika use his shadow movement jutsu to make Choji copy his answer.

Minutes passed, I put my arrogance face so I could fish some people that trying to cheat using my test. And I did find some fish, hehe

"Kyaa! What are you doing!" I scream as the guy behind me looking intently on my paper.

"What?" He said flabbergasted

"Stop it you pervert!" I scream as I grab people's attention and crossing my hand as if I hide my boobs from his sight.

"Wha? NO!" He denied.. I inwardly smirk "But you did, I see your eyes toward me!" I argued back, until the protector asking me to be quiet.

I didn't instead I explain to him what happened, from his smirk I could see that he know what I did.

"NO! I was looking at her test, not her chest!" He scream then he realized his mistake. He saw me smirking and he ready to attack me after he put it all my scream together.

He and his teammates then get kicked out with a sour face. "Heh" I smirked arrogantly as if I challenged other people that tried to cheat with my test. The protector looking at me amused as if they know what I'm doing, so they just let me.. This is fun~

* * *

Apparently there is 19 teams left out, If I remember it was like 20 something team that are left out, But oh well. In the second one, I thankfully bought the camp, hygiene need, and food.

And with my high level of my cooking skill, I can cook anything without the ingredient and only using the Mana. It's that useful, As I can make a poison and anyone cannot detected anyway.

"So Ino" "-Sama" "Take this scroll and hide it to your Limitless 'Inventory' as you call it" Shika told me, I nod and take the scroll from him.

Then we took a stroll in the forest of death, mindlessly attacking the oversized bugs (Lana would hate this) and attacking other teams until we finally clearing the forest. But then I remember something,

"The Sound nin.. Fuck!"

* * *

 **To Be Contineud~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's..**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Ps. I'll try to make an event where Ino will stop her 'Ino-sama' remark,**

 **Pps. Just kidding, where the fun on that anyway? Lul.**

* * *

"Fuck! Shit! Wh-" "Shut up" "But I can't. We were supposed to help team 7 with the sound nin" I told Shika, he looked at me as if I was a different species "Why?" He asked,

I give him a deadpan and just drag both of the boys and run toward the forest.

Wait a minute.. _Where are they again?_

"I knew it! I should've learned that chakra sense! Ugh" I stop in the middle of the forest and cursing myself as I didn't learn the most important things that I need right now.

"Ino, "-sama" " we need to go," Shika said and take his arm from my grasp. Chocho following him, I plop to the ground and went to thinking mode, till we heard a scream, a banshee scream to be exact.

"There they are!" I scream and grab those two again, ignoring their complaint.

"Ino-sama arrives!" I proudly said, Ignoring the clearance.

"Ugh. Troublesome, why?"

"I don't know _*Nom_ ***** either shika.. _*Nom* *Nom*_ "

"Wait.. Where are they again?" I mumble through the clearance. Shit! This one is on a wrong path. I knew it!

"Let's go Ino," "-Sama I tell you!" "Tch, Troublesome," Shika said as he and Chocho drag me through the forest.

"Stop pouting Ino, "Sama" - why would we help an enemy anyway?" Shika told me as I grew a mushroom in the corner of the room that we were given.

"But.. but-" I stop as I didn't want to tell him that they may be will be dead if we didn't help them. Ugh, This is Angst right here, and I couldn't stand it.

"Oh well!" I said as I stand up and dust myself, Looking at the two of them I ponder if I should try the Chakra Sense skill. But then I didn't have it so I just stop myself and ignoring the world.

"Ino," "-sama" "troublesome woman. Let's just power leveling yeah? How did you said it again? Grinding?" Shika said as he tried to cheer me up.

"Uh.. _*sigh*_ Fineeeeeeee," I said as I drag ' _fineeee_ ' and walking like a zombie through our our journey.

* * *

"Watch out for those!" I scream at Chocho, He nods and use one of his skill and harden his body to be a marble. Obsidian marble to be exact.

"Whoop! You go Chocho!" I scream as I bash my baby Lucifer on one of the Ogre's head. Ignoring Chocho denial of his nickname.

"Can we eat that?" Chocho asked for the hundred times as he points at the pack of Ogre. "Again Chocho, We can but we need to wait till we get the **[ Ogre Meat Drop ]** then we can make a steak or even a BBQ out of it,"

"Promise?"

"Yesssssssssss"

"Troublesome. She's lying."

"You shut up, continue that sexy pose you just did with that punching thingy"

"Pshh, thingy she said."

"Chochoooo! Shika is bullying meeeeee!"

"Uhhh.. There there?" he awkwardly pat me.

"Troublesome women." Shika then throws one of the Ogre at me. Excuse me, not 'throw', I mean controlling them to flick my head. With the Ogre strength. That Bitch.

"Owww!" I said as I heal my bruising forehead, "This Ino-sama is not pleased!" I arrogantly scream with my nose up the air. Which caused me another bruise forehead.

* * *

"Arghhh, why there is another exam after the exam?!" I scream at the Hokage as he explains all of us that we have another fight we need to do.

I obviously already know what will happens. And the battle between Ino vs. Sakura is what I am looking for..

' _Hoooo~ Team 7 is surviving alright.. But their appearance much looks worse?'_ As I look at them, the more guilty I felt. But then it was gone for a second as I know they are alive anyway.

"Who help them anyway?" I mumble as I suspiciously eye them.

As like Shika hear my mumble he then sound a 'Hmmm..' sound. Then smirk as he found the answer.

' _Is his_ _ **INT**_ _much higher than mine? Ok. That was a stupid question. Of course, his_ _ **INT**_ _is higher than mine.. It's one of the Nara perks..'_ I shake my head to clear up my inner musing and trying -and failing- to focus on the coughing guy.

"Can someone heal him?" I loudly ask, because his cough is bothering me. "This Ino-sama think it's a Tuberculosis.. Or some virus that has a hard name.."

"Hah?" Shika then raises his eyebrow at me. Hmmm.. Did they know what TB is? Or another hard name of sickness? No? Alright.. Then let's just pretend I didn't say that.

Because I barely past my Bio, Science, or Chemistry. Wait, I'm still in high school... So I don't think I learn any of the names of different sickness.

Ohwell..

* * *

"Oy, you finish your musing now?" Shika said as he swings my body and put it on his shoulder. Like I am a sack potato.

"This Ino-sama demand a princes's one!" I said as I childishly punch his back. Which he ignore.

Then we meet team 7. And team 8. And team 9? What the- why are the rookies 9 -plus other 3- is all gather in here?

"-It is true! That was the snake man Datebayo!" Naruto then screams, trying to prove his rightness. Wait. Snake man? Orochimaru?

"Hmph, Snake man? We meet them lots of times.. Right Ino? Choji?" Shika said as he smirks. Huh? Ohhhh.. I think Naruto and you saying a different 'snake man' Shika..

"Huh? Did you fight him Dattebayo?" Naruto then demand to us, pointing his finger as if he trying to scare us.

"Tch, countless times." Shika.. I think you need to stop joking.. They're really serious about it.. Oh god.. Why am I enjoying this too?

"Pffttt, sorry.. I just- Buahahhaha" I then loudly laugh, with Choji joining and Shika chuckling.

"Hn." Then duckbutt angrily grunt and a scream of banshee would be heard.

"We are serious here Ino-Buta!" Forehead screech as she trying to pull my hair but was stopped by Naruto.

I just shrug at him and pat Shika head so he can walk away from the famous 'troublesome' team.

* * *

After a while, then the fight begins. It is the same exact like what my last memories, Sasuke win and that guy losing. Then after That finally it is my turn,

There is nothing much I do as I know Sakura has her inner, which make her kind-of immune to my mind control, so I just put her into a heavy Genjutsu of SasuNaru.

I never see a terrified face of her that hideous, or the murderous face of her as she looking at Naruto as if she wants to swallow him.

I might be going too far, but what can I said. I just need to win this fight..

Also, SasuNaru is for an amusement.. I mean, I didn't really cruel enough to make her seeing NaruSasu where SasUKE is the bottom you know.

"Yamanaka Ino Win!"

"Troublesome."

"You just jelly Shika!"

"* _nom*_ Uhn. * _nom*"_

* * *

"Go! Go! Shika! Win it for This Ino-Samaaaa!" I scream as Shika is down there with Kin.

"Go Shika! You can do this!" Cho-cho said, as for a rare moment where there is no chips to be seen, helping me to motivate our lazy àss of a teammate.

"Troublesome." I hear him mumble as he shook his head, but I could see a small smirk planting on his lips. Causing Cho-cho and I snicker in victory.

The fight is different from the anime, as when the protector was saying 'start' Shika start to sink into the dirt.

It is one of his newly jutsu, then Kin start to punch toward the ground as she thought where he was at.

But the punch was in vain, as I could see him teleport beside her and punch her. His sense of 'won't punch a girl' is gone. I swear it was not me this time. Uh.. I think?

Then Kin got blows into the other side of the wall, causing me to snort "Weak." I said. Then I see a stare toward me, Shika then smirk.

He then runs toward Kin with a fast pace, " **[ Break ]** " Then a shutter was heard, it went too fast but Kin was now bleed where cuts and bruises filled with fresh blood was seen.

"This Ino-Sama is proudddd!" I swoon, causing Shika and Choji to snort.

The fight then go on as Kin getting up and hitting Shika with genjutsu. Where he then broke it then fight her again.

After a while Shika win, and after that Naruto and Kiba fight, where I scrunch my nose at the foul play were done, Then again we are ninja.

Then Neji and Hinata turn, "Go! Go! Pretty Boy! You can do thiss!" I cheer on Neji as he looking at me with disgust, then I wink at him. Causing him to lost balance on his way on the ground.

"Hm?" Shika raises an eyebrow on that, where I just told him my story where I beat the crap out of him when I go my newly bought baby.

That story causing my teammate and sensei laughing and snort at that. Imagining the genius prodigy Hyuuga got beaten up by a freshly Genin is that hilarious.

* * *

"Uh.. talking about a child abuse.." I mumble at the current state of Hinata, Because Jesus. It just much more brutal to look in the real life, or real close to be honest.

"Hmm.. This is a tournament after all." Shika input as he then continues he's napping.

"Agree.." Cho-cho said as he munching on his chips.

"I know.. but still.." I pout, then the sadness feeling was gone as I remember that she is actually a rival.

What rival you ask? Well, she is the next clan leader the same as mine. And in this village, where politic mostly controls everything it is important that she is my rival.

And then the clan fight will start soon too, oh and clan fight is where the clan heir fight to prove that they are reliable and not just a useless piece of shi- waste. That's the nicest description though..

Apparently, Ino has another big brother before me, Itachi age, but he was killed in the Clan fight.

Where it caused my parent to be devastated and created me, spoil and pamper since small as they know I am currently having a 50-50 percentage of dying.

But seeing in the anime that the rookie 11 is still alive, that means Hinata is strong enough to keep her position. And that is a threat.

Then my musing was halt as I see a sexy expression on Gaara face, I think my teammate notice as they sweatshop at my fantasy.

"Look at him! He is so- so-" I sad trying to explain how amazing looking Gaara is but a word never would come to describe how amazing he just look now.

Causing my teammate to snort.

"Changing Fangirl club now?" Shika said with an eyebrow raise, once again, and Cho-cho snorts beside him.

"I think I'm in love," I said seriously as I see Gaara crazily and maniacally laugh.

"Sure. Troublesome woman." Shika said as he shook his head and start closing his eyes and continued his nap.

Cho-cho joins in with his chips.

And Sensei just keep staring his girlfriend.

Then the fight was stopped, then Cho-cho turn.

"Go Cho-chooooo!" I scream using my banshee skill, and Shika beside me just let out a "Whoo.." lazily and continue his nap

Then the fight went to brutal, where Cho-cho changed the size of his hand and slapping Dosu, then start beating the crap out of him. Resulted in him to win,

"Yayyyyy!"

* * *

Shit, forget if Dosu lost that means Shika and Cho-cho will fight.. oh Well, who do I fight anyway?

Then the result came and Shika fight with Temari, and Cho-cho fight with Shino..

And I fight with Kankuro? Darn ittt! "Cho-cho! This Ino-Sama demand a change of paper with you!" I screech where that startled Cho-cho and an amuse face from Shika,

Kankuro then put an offended face, where I blatantly ignored him.

At the end, I couldn't change it.

Then we have parted away as Shika was called to train at his compound as same as Cho-cho.

"Awe, My princess Genjutsu level is just great," Dad then said making my mood soared up and I puff my chest like a proud peacock.

"This resulted a celebration," Mom said as she fondly looking at Father and Daughter moment.

* * *

"Hey Nii-Sama I never meet, I'm here again, did ya miss me?" I chuckle at my own joke and tracing the memorial rock.

"I win the tournament y'know! Oh, and as always I'm getting stronger than before, maybe when I reach the certain level.. I- I can beat up Itachi for ya.." I whisper with a lone tear falling down on my right eye.

"Nii-Sama, did ya know? You look hot when you were in 12 years old!" I loudly proclaim then laugh, a hollow laugh was filled the empty forest.

"Hey, Nii.." I said, then the wind blows causing me to fix my bangs with a chuckle, "You were the one that keeps guarding me since little right? And.. the one that keeps appearing on my dream too?" I said as I chuckle.

"Aah, it seems it's time for me to be leaving again.. Nii, I will be back alright, so don't worry. Ah, and I will protect mom and dad, no worry!" I said then start running toward home, but before that, a deep chuckle stops me from my run.

" _I'll keep that in mind, Imouto"_

Ah.. Crap! Who put an onion here!

* * *

After that I got home safely, kissing my parent on the forehead then proceed to go to sleep.

The next day were the same day as the normal days I always have. Train and dungeons, then visit Nii-sama.. And all of that keeping me alive from the boredom.

Shika and Cho-cho couldn't hang out as they are busy with their trainings.

And Asuma-Sensei is busy with his girlfriend.

"No really Nii-Sama! I punch that Gorgon in the face! You should see the face of hers!" I explain animatedly to the grave stone and laugh.

"You should come with me you know, like.. once I have enough coins, I will buy that necklace that can keep a soul as the companion.." I told him, as I feel a breeze of wind brushing my hair.

"Stop messing with my hair Nii!" I said as I pretend to pout, then we start to snort and laugh.

"Hmph, Crazy girl." A voice stop me from my fun with Nii, looking at the source I see Sasuke.

"Shut up, no one ask you." coldly I told him. Causing him smirking in a victory.

"Hmph, figure that annoying act was a facade. So this is your real one?" He said.

"Tch, fuck yea. Now, The fuck you want sissy boy?" I harshly ask, causing him to chuckle.

"Nothing, just getting bored with stuff, Kakashi-sensei left me to somewhere. And I see you." He said.

I raise my eyebrow to that, "And here I thought the pretty boy don't like me, Right Nii-Sama?" I said as I accidentally said the last one, as it was now a habit of mine when I am alone.

"Heh, Crazy girl. And yes, but I suspect you are not what you are act. Even Nara figured it out," He chuckle.

Wait, since when Sasuke is communicative? Why is he even talkative too?

"Tch, I will be back again Nii," I said my farewell with Nii and I left ignoring an Uchiha that following me.

"Stop following me dammit" I whisper to a certain Uchiha that is next to me.

"I am bored." He grunt.

"Then go fuck your fangirl," I blatantly said, and tried to create a distance toward us.

"Hm. No." He said then smirk at my attempt to distance us two.

"Tch. Fuck you." I whisper harshly to him, causing me to said "Gladly." And chuckle at my horrified face.

* * *

Weeks come past, Sasuke and I now buddy. Where the point I introduce him to the system..

Bringing him to the dungeon and watching him laughing maniacally and psychopathically as he cut down the Zombie muttering about his Itachi.

Apparently, he friends me because he notices that my two teammate is stronger because they are linked to me.

Also, he told me how he put the two together, about me getting strong in the academy then suddenly the teammate too.

He even does a deep research about Asuma-Sensei teaching and our mission, and when he got his wish granted he was smug.

"At least he's a fun companion," I mumble as I look at Sasuke who are dissecting the zombie

" _No"_ A deep voice then said.

"Wha- What? No Nii! Not that wayyy!" I whine as I tried to explain to the stone necklace I have. Trying to assure myself at the same time too.

"You finish talking to that stone again?" Sasuke then asks, as he cleans the blood that was formed. Then I healed him and clean the blood out of him using my spell.

He nods at me gratefully. "No problem.." I said as I keep caressing the stone on my neck.

"Hn. Tsundere." He said as we left the dungeon. Leaving me baffled,

"I miss the Jackass Uchiha somehow Nii... I don't like this one." I told Nii, Then I hear a deep laugh.

"It's not funny Nii!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE- Yes, wtf right?**


End file.
